


Secret skills

by Shihachii



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, i just love them all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihachii/pseuds/Shihachii
Summary: Amanda finds out that there a quite a few skills the rowdies she didn't know about.





	Secret skills

It was no surprise that the boys had many skills from their past that Amanda didn’t know about. Gripps turned out to be amazing at braiding elaborate hairstyles. Vogel was amazing at picking locks, even when mostly he just broke down the door instead. These were things Amanda learnt early on but sometimes the boys still surprised her. It was during a long ride down a stretch of dusty, open highway that she learnt something new about Martin. The radio was cranked up as always and the boys shouted along if they knew the lyrics or banged their feet in time to the bass. Amanda drummed her hands along her thighs, not knowing the words and being pretty sure that Cross and Vogel were making words up as they went along. Martin was nodding his head in time to the song, his leg bouncing up and down.

They must have crossed some state border or something as suddenly the radio fizzled out, turning into static. Martin’s hand slammed against the controls, twisting the knob. The others carried on singing, making their own tune up and going absolutely crazy with their feet percussion. Words and static mixed as Martin tried to find a new frequency. A song came on, a classic country Amanda recognised. Martin’s throaty voice almost seemed to vibrate the air as he began to sing along. His southern drawl way more pronounced than usual, he sang properly this time – not his usual roaring. “-of his pretty lil’ souped-up four-wheel drive – carved my name into his leather seats-“

Of course the others didn’t stop to listen, crowing loudly along with him and drowning out the scratchy crooner voice Martin apparently seemed to possess. Too distracted to drum along, Amanda gazed at him, watching his jaw move. He smiled at the words – he always enjoyed a good revenge song. Lips curling deliciously, Martin hit his thumbs along the steering wheel. When the chorus came back, he moved his entire body to the rhythm and she watched his lips. His nose wrinkled as he sang more roughly, almost growling at the end of longer notes. It was all far too much for Amanda to handle and she turned her attention instead on joining in. Shooting her a glance, he grinned smugly. As the song ended, they all whooped and Martin roared in his usual way. The radio stayed tuned to the country station and he continued to sing, knowing all the words and tunes the moment the first note played.

That was Martin’s surprising skill. And then there was Cross. He didn’t often dance along with Vogel’s flailing or Amanda’s moshing type, but good god when he did? He swayed his hips, moved his arms as gracefully as a dancer and gave them all a good show. One evening, they were all around the campfire, Vogel going wild to use up his excess energy and Cross decided to join him, whilst the others played cards. The younger man had to change his style a bit to avoid hitting Cross. They joined hands and all of a sudden, here was Cross teaching Vogel how to tango. The three others looked up but it seemed that Amanda was the only one who was surprised. Gripps leant closer to Martin and murmured something that made him laugh, clapping the other on the knee. “Agreed, but he’s come a long way since standing on our feet!” Before Amanda could properly imagine this adorable scenario, the two men were getting ready to dance.

“Mirror me Vogel, ” Cross instructed which caused Vogel to look disappointed, surely at the lack of movement. He did his best, stepping back when Cross stepped forward. Seeing Vogel’s disappointment, Cross stepped up the tempo, making Vogel laugh as he struggled to keep up. He enjoyed the twists and turns the most, spinning out and into Cross’s arms like a ballerina on speed. When Cross dipped him back, he lost his balance and fell on the ground, taking the tall man with him. They ended up in laughing pile, covered in dust and ash. Gripps piled himself on, Vogel thrashing his legs about and booting both of the other two. Amanda jumped on as well and heard each of them ‘oof’ as she landed, all of them struggling and shouting and grinning. Martin watched his family from his seat, the light of the flames reflecting in his glasses. Despite this, they could all still see the warmth in his eyes with which he gazed at his family. “Okay, make room, I’m joining.”

The men exaggerated their groans, but shifted to make space for Martin, who made a show of crushing them all with his weight. Vogel was seriously winded by this point, Cross was squished as well, but they all laughed and joked that Martin needed to lose some weight. He shoved them in retaliation, smearing dust on their faces and by the end of it all, they really needed a shower. Deciding to stay grimy and find a way to clean themselves in the morning, they fell asleep as they lay. Amanda’s head was on Gripps’ stomach, Cross’s feet were uncomfortably near her face and she felt Martin’s legs nudge hers as she got comfortable. Vogel was in the comfiest position, pressed close against Martin’s chest and tucked between him and Cross. Grimy, sweaty and way too close together, the rowdies fell asleep to the sound of the others’ breathing and the crackle and pop of the campfire.


End file.
